User talk:Brain40
Sysopship * I'm prepared to make you a sysop provided that you prove to me that you are not a vandal. --Jocke Pirat 02:42, 12 December 2006 (UTC) * Let me get you an idea of how strict I pretty much am about vandals - in the entire site's history there has been 2 vandals, and I have perma-banned both without warning, and I will continue this policy until this wiki gets some steam going. The reason that I ask that you are not a vandal is because I'd rather not have a vandal out there which can destroy the little work this wiki has. Since you have proven that you might contribute will to this wiki I give you sysopship. --Jocke Pirat 01:57, 13 December 2006 (UTC) * You cannot protect Flintlock unless it has been relentlessly vandalised. I didn't create a banning template because only IPs so far have done anything to this wiki. You can protect any page you wish from editing if there has been frequent vandalism - you need not consent if this is the case. As for the guy with template skills, ask him if you wish. You need not my consent for almost anything that will expand the wiki. However, if there's something that can hinder it, all sysops should join in discussion, though you and I are the only sysops on this entire wiki with the exception of Angela. --Jocke Pirat 02:41, 13 December 2006 (UTC) *Since only you and maybe an admin or two inserting the occasional "good job" template are probably going to be contributing to your userpage, I see no reason you can't. --Jocke Pirat 02:46, 13 December 2006 (UTC) Users # I've tried to get some promotion in the early days of the wiki to no avail. Right now I have the wiki sitting there in Wikia's collaboration of the month with 1 and 1/3 of a vote - far from getting to what the Open Source Software wiki has right now. # Those users are not just users of the Guns wiki but users in all of Wikia. Thus, those users with obscene names have probably been banned already by Angela. --Jocke Pirat 23:29, 14 December 2006 (UTC) # Yes, you may create it. --Jocke Pirat 23:50, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Article * Suppressor is a good article for this wiki - short, and straight to the point. Thumbs up. Also, if you look at the community portal, I have setup a "peer review" system. --Jocke Pirat 01:07, 17 December 2006 (UTC) * Actually, we have 2 1/3 in collaboration of the month because one person only gave a 1/3 of a vote. As for the picture, I'll upload it - as I purposely removed the image. --Jocke Pirat 02:06, 17 December 2006 (UTC) * Well, right now, theres nothing really to do but stop by here once in a while and moderate the wiki like I do time to time. --Jocke Pirat 19:01, 17 December 2006 (UTC) * Great! This wiki is starting to come together eh? You can use Wikipedia as a source. Heck, a lot of the articles that are here are actually transfers from Wikipedia! --Jocke Pirat 23:32, 17 December 2006 (UTC) Image Protection I have the logo protected already - only sysops can reupload it. As for the issue of userboxes I don't think its needed. This is just a small time wikia wiki - certainly not as large of a userbase as Wikia or Wikipedia or even Uncyclopedia. Theres nobody here to care enough. --Jocke Pirat 22:27, 19 December 2006 (UTC) Neat! To answer your question, I do know a bit, and yes I would like to help, but the truth is I have very little time. Mostly I can try to help with promotion, since I know some people who blog about this sort of thing, and can try to catch their attention. This could be an awesome site. :) ----Jimbo Wales 17:09, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Edits I've been busy tending to my several sites, and haven't had much time to make articles or edits. I tend to go on an on-off pattern with my wikis. --Jocke Pirat 00:27, 21 December 2006 (UTC) * I replied. --Jocke Pirat 03:13, 21 December 2006 (UTC) Hello Hello Brain, I finially am on. how is my first edit? Automatic firearm. BobafettH23 Ok, thanks for yor feedback, I will source it, and fix the spelling errors. Thanks. BobafettH23 What mando party? BobafettH23 Does the article look any better, if there are spelling mistakes, please fix them. Thanks. I am going too the party! BobafettH23 Welcome Template * To welcome new users I have provided a template: template:Welcome. To use it, insert it into a talk page like this: . Add your sig to the bottom, too. --Jocke Pirat 00:51, 23 December 2006 (UTC) * Go ahead. --Jocke Pirat 01:03, 23 December 2006 (UTC) * Thanks. All your articles look quite nice. The only one I see that would need more improvement would be Trigger(mechanism). Also, when using the welcome template, be sure to add the subst directive. .--Jocke Pirat 01:21, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Articles Well, we have no machine gun, shotgun, or company articles. I think that's where we should expand. --Jocke Pirat 18:29, 23 December 2006 (UTC) Quite understandable. --Jocke Pirat 20:21, 26 December 2006 (UTC) *No, I would leave it as it is for now, until I get the airsoft article finished. Once I get it finished, I will fix my error. By the way, have you ever read the novel The War of the Worlds? BobafettH23 03:37, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *Thanks. Well, can you get me a wookieevaction template for wookieepedia, because Iam about to become an admin on the War of the Worlds wiki. and I want to see this wiki to become bigger. By the way, I will need pics for the Airsoft article when Iam finished. Can you upload pics for me. The best place to get thrm is from this source...Wikipedia:Airsoft guns. I will need a picture of a gas powered gun, a spring powered gun, and a electric gun. Show them to me when you have uploaded them. I will contact you when I need them up. Thanks so so so much! BobafettH23 03:52, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *Go ahead and delete it. And make it into an category. Thanks. BobafettH23 04:22, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *here is the link, enjoy. http://waroftheworlds.wikia.com/ there is not much, but Iam proud of the few articles we have. I adopted this wiki. I hope you can help us. Talk to you tommorow. BobafettH23 04:34, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Response from Jimmy Well, I left a message on his talk page, but he hasn't responded yet, or he has responded through email, but because I've blacklisted some key words such as offer because of the amount of spam I get on my email account, I might just have deleted it. --Jocke Pirat 15:38, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the pics. On the war of the worlds wiki, a big thing you could do for us is get us more pics. But we don't need any right now. Thanks! BobafettH23 17:32, 27 December 2006 (UTC) *Do you think it would be a good idea to put a online retailer as a lin on the airsoft article, because it can prove how much they cost, and it is a good way to see pics. BobafettH23 18:07, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Re: Gunpedia hi, Brain40, you do very good job in Gunpedia. I must say sorry, I have no idea about gun or any weapon. I think you can go to gun communities or forum to invite them to join gunpedia. --KJ_(talk) 18:11, 27 December 2006 (UTC) Background I'll work on a background which will feature a .357 revolver, a flintlock pistol, and a submachinegun. As for the bans, I haven't gotten around to this wiki for a while, and my bans here might be confused with my other bans on other wikis. --Jocke Pirat 17:44, 28 December 2006 (UTC) It displays your portfolio on this wiki well, and its formatted correctly. --Jocke Pirat 19:14, 28 December 2006 (UTC) re :you're welcome, anything you need. Yo Hey I'm starting off Shotgun check it out and tell me if it's ok. 02:08, 30 December 2006 (UTC) Tell me if you like my sig. Couple of things what do you mean with external links you mean other articles or websites? And what other words instead of Bang! would work? It does thanks! Thnx and I'm signing off I'll leave bang in my sig. Bye. Help If you could help wiht that, that would be great. I've only actually been helping that place since 29th but, yeah, help would be appreciated. Thanks. Thanks for the welcome. Anything I can help out with here? OK, thanks for the tip! I don't think they will, as far as we know, it was just a couple of delusion people. All the other vandals, were probably just normal vandals looking for an excuse to vandalise. Background I added the background to monobook.css and tried with common.css via Mediawiki but it seems that the background just won't show up no matter which I use and if I clear my cache. So we'll just have to deal with a blank #f9f9f9 background for now. Oh, and you're our first featured user. Congrats. --Jocke Pirat 21:45, 1 January 2007 (UTC) The template looks nice, and it seems because of a few deletions of pages for tests I did for the forums it looks like we're down again to below 40. I'll add 2 more articles to the companies section. I made a mention of the tie on the latest announcement. --Jocke Pirat 22:02, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Your Articles Wheellock is good, and I don't really have any criticisms for it. Flintlock Images should be moved to flintlock/images and then linked to the flintlock article. I don't really think that it makes a good standalone article. --Jocke Pirat 22:25, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Keep me posted... :) What I am most interested in helping with is doing "vertical PR", i.e. getting us some press in the gun magazines. Seems easy enough. If you guys can write up a press release about the launch of this site, or some milestone, we can have my PR people blast it out to them. Since I am a firearms enthusiast (and more of an individual rights / 2nd Amendment enthusiast), and since that probably surprises a lot of people, I think we can get some press on this. What I love about a site like this is that it shows the positive side of the hobby to random people who might come surfing by... anyway. One idea for this site that I think would be cool if we can get the right people excited would be to do a packing.org style (but more quickly updated and flexible and comprehensive) detailed exposition of the laws in various places, not just CCW laws, but everything else people might be interested in. The best way to contact me about this will be a message on my user talk page in this wikia, because then I will see it the next time I am logged in. I am also going to leave this same message for Jocke Pirat. ----Jimbo Wales 02:24, 2 January 2007 (UTC) Hey Hey Brain, I just wanted to tell you that I have userbox requests on Wookieepedia. -Schwinky Background Yeah. It's okay if you expiriment provided that you keep the background color #f9f9f9. I'll go about fixing some of the award templates,too. They like to misrender on Opera, and I will also enhance the templates a bit so you only need to type your name and not a link. --Jocke Pirat 02:53, 8 January 2007 (UTC) * It's just more for the convienience of the awardee so the awarder can be thanked at a click away. --Jocke Pirat 03:16, 8 January 2007 (UTC) * Not really. I could never really sit down and watch the movies and I don't really read books for enjoyment of story(learning, yes), especially if the storyline doesn't even explain anything happening beyond the word "magic". --Jocke Pirat 22:15, 8 January 2007 (UTC) RE:WOW! * Thanks. And I have deleted the gunpedia page because it is just an old page that was never meant to be. I might add featured image to the front page again, though. -- 21:19, 13 January 2007 (UTC) * Only one. The previously featured image template linked to on the VFP page. That is all. Thank you. -- 00:08, 14 January 2007 (UTC) *Embedded, no. Linked to in an external links section, yes. I'd like this site to be halfways dial up friendly. -- 01:29, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Articles Well, they're original, light, and concise. Nothing seems to be amiss. It could obviously be expanded, and I'm hoping that if we get collaboration of the month, they will be without you nor I needing to touch them. -- 01:47, 14 January 2007 (UTC) I do not mind. -- 22:20, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Okay. -- 22:25, 14 January 2007 (UTC) Sorry for the late response(tending to some personal matters), but I believe that is probably the most developed article that is unique on this site outside of Remington Arms. It seems to be a little too spaced out, though. -- 18:46, 15 January 2007 (UTC) re: article As long as it qualifies as a firearm or an accessory to a firearm then it is okay. -- 02:55, 17 January 2007 (UTC) Hey Is the vote for the wikia of the month thing restarted, if it is sure. But if SWFanon is winning then sorry I want it to win, I'm not putting it atrisk, next month I'll vote for here. And for the Guns, if you could help with somepics for the mando game,on the article page scroll o the bottom and you see a list of weapons, any you can find on here give us the pic of it, we wil edit it to look like a Swars wep. Thnx. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader']]([[User talk:Darth tader|'Bang!']]) 23:33, 23 January 2007 (UTC) Pictures Here you go(although I don't know if this is exactly what you want. Something might need to get photoshopped.): Flintlock Pistol with bayonet Flintlock rifle with bayonet - this one is a little fakey, so I don't think you'd want this one. -- 01:01, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Re:He Ok I'll vote for it it doesn't sound pushy just understandng, k thnx bye,. [[User:Darth tader|'Darth tader']]([[User talk:Darth tader|'Bang!']]) 01:12, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Tint Project pages are tinted a slight teal-ish color. The rest are tinted white. That's at least what changes I see in the Wikipedia design. -- 03:57, 24 January 2007 (UTC) I don't think we'll get the COTM, and if we don't, I suggest we focus on the Gun Politics section, and then make the press release for Jimbo so his guys at PR can get the ball rolling. -- 04:32, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Notice one of the supporters of the OSS wikia has only cashed in half their vote. If one more person voted for them and he changed his vote we're even, and one more can outdo us. It wouldn't be that hard considering there are 2 OSS wikias, and at least one person that I guaruntee would vote for that wikia(the owner of the English OSS Wikia) has not voted yet. -- 21:42, 24 January 2007 (UTC) RE:Now... Well I see 4 options we can do besides expansions of political and safety articles: # Improve our previously made articles # Write a press release and contact Jimmy so we can get some more contributers and links # Wait and hope to win COTM. # Stay the course and continue expansion to 100 articles I'd probably go with #1 if anything. -- 23:59, 25 January 2007 (UTC) Let's go for the 100 article mark. It should not be extremely hard, as the wiki has made it this far. -- 01:33, 26 January 2007 (UTC)